Fairytale City
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: Complete AU, 1xR. Written for the Church of Lemons 2005 challenge. A designer, a model and a photographer. The fashion world is all about looks, stress, glamour, humor, wacky friends and one-night stands, right?
1. “Haven’t you ever thought of designing?”

**Fairytale City  
**By Andrea Sinisterra  
Romance  
Rated PG-13  
_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

_Author's Notes_: This is my entry for this year's 'Church of Lemons'. It consists of a two-part story. The first part will be only PG-13, and the second part will be a lemon, but since I can't post anything above R, I'll edit it and post a not so lemony version here.

I started writing something... ENTIRELY different, but it was leading nowhere and turning a little too cliché for my liking, so I decided to write a fic with a semi-plot... But really, it's all just smut.

**Warnings:** Sexual innuendos, major OOC on Heero's part (I'm unable to write Heero in character when it's an AU), and... my lame humor :sigh:

**Prologue**

I've been working for Claire Van Seiche's house for over 9 years. I started as a seamstress for Seiche back in Paris when I was 13 years old. It was a well paying job, especially at my young age. My mother had taught me how to sew to help her with the business whenever it proved to be too much for her. My mother, Elena Darlian, was said to have the hands of an angel, which was why the rich Parisian matrons enjoyed her amazingly soft threading so much; her work made a simple handmade fabric look like a million dollar designer dress.

One day, I entered my mother's shop after school and saw this young woman talking to her in hushed tones. The woman trailed her fingers unconsciously over a scarlet, silk, imperial cut dress which I had designed and my mother, as a birthday present, bought me the most beautiful fabrics for. It was the very first article I had designed and sewn entirely by myself, and I was immensely proud of it.

But then, as my mother pointed at me and the woman turned around, I wondered if I had unconsciously drawn something that already belonged to someone else. I was so nervous at that moment it took me a second or two to realize both women were smiling, my mother's eyes dancing merrily.

I looked at the stranger's face and was amazed at the latent glamour, yet simple, innate elegance this woman held; her poise, her taste in clothing, her make up, everything about her was Paris made flesh. She was everything I admired and much more. I caught myself thinking that if I was ever to design my own line, I would want every single model to be just like her. Clothes themselves, are just pieces of cut, styled fabric, but the magic, their essence, is given by the person who wear them.

She offered me a job as her seamstress, and introduced herself as Claire Van Seiche, owner and founder of Paris' greatest design house. I was hesitant at first but my mother had been more than thrilled at the prospect of having her only child working for such an important house.

After that, everything else seemed to fall from heaven and into my hands.

From the moment I started working for Claire, 'til the moment I turned 18, every day was a new learning experience. Claire would make me sit with her whenever she was working on a sketch, to ask me for my opinion. She would often let me give her suggestions on things I felt needed to be modified or removed completely. Likewise she would join me whenever I worked on one of her dresses, often complimenting the seaming and patching of my work. She would always say our work was a _design from the gods._

Claire would always buy me sketch books, saying I was wrong if I thought I would live under her wing forever. I would draw whatever came to my mind, from leather clutch purses, to satin stilettos, to the most conservative, elegant suit. I had drawn many sketchbooks to their covers, and Claire would go through them, analyzing every single line, every single detail of each page, measuring its potential.

"Haven't you ever thought of designing?" She asked me one day. "Or are you planning on sewing clothes for the rest of your life?"

I was taken aback by her question. "Designing is just a hobby for me. I don't think people would wear my clothes."

At that, the 50 year old woman threw her head back and laughed at me. "Sweetie, first of all, designing _is_ a hobby. At least, it always starts as one. And second, the moment I first saw your work—I still remember that dress you made, it was perfect. Just look at yourself, you're just 18, yet you have the taste of a goddess."

I had blushed at her comment.

"Relena, my darling," she continued. "I'm going to terminate your contract as my seamstress." But before I could protest, she held a hand up to silence me. "But, I'm hiring you to be one of my designers. _Relena Darlian by Seiche._ It does have a ring to it, don't you think?"


	2. “No woman can resist my charming presenc...

**Fairytale City  
**By Andrea Sinisterra  
Romance  
Rated PG-13  
_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

**  
.:.:.:. **

**Part 1**

The intercom beeped, startling her from the papers before her that she was reviewing. "Yes?"

"Ms. Darlian, I have the list of photographers you requested. Also, there's a Morgan Heart on line 3."

Relena sighed, sinking into the massive expanse of her leather chair. "I'll take the call. And bring me the list; I want to go over that ASAP." She pressed the flashing red button to switch lines. "Ms. Heart? Hello, I'm Relena Darlian, Claire Van Seiche's US representative, it's a pleasure."

_"Ms. Relena, it's such an honor to finally speak with you. I'm a fan of your work."_

Relena laughed. "Well, thank you Ms. Heart—"

Morgan Heart continued, laughing as she broke in. _"I can call you 'Relena', right? It was such a pleasant surprise when Ben told me you were interested in me to represent your line!"_

Relena frowned, an uneasy smile at her lips. "Actually, I called Mr. Cormack because, yes, I've been looking around for girls who have the charisma and personality, not to mention beauty to become the face of Seiche's American line. I, personally, will take charge of the casting. The photo shoot will be held on Friday the 17th, at 9:30 a.m., as I already told your agent, Mr. Cormack."

_"I hate to be so… intruding, but who else has been chosen for this **photo shoot**?"_

Isabel, the secretary, knocked once on the door then peeked her head in, and Relena motioned for her to walk in. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. It wouldn't be ethical. I'm sure there's nothing you should be worried about, Ms. Heart." With a calculated, subtle sigh, Relena added, "Well, I'm afraid work calls, Ms. Heart. I'll be waiting for you on the 17th. I'll see you then."

At that, Relena Darlian hung up, not waiting for the model to say her goodbye.

Isabel handed over the manila folders she had been carrying under her arm, a soft smile at her lips. She knew how exasperated Ms. Relena could get whenever she talked to a model. Apparently, Isabel smiled again, she should start considering the lovely Ms. Morgan Heart a no-no on her list of possibilities.

Relena flipped through the five portfolios, finally stopping on one. "I like these pictures." She mumbled as she looked through one of the photographer's work. He had sent a couple of pictures, some of them sceneries, animals, and people. She was amazed by the ones that were apparently taken spontaneously. The happiness and joy on the people's faces was surprising.

She handed Isabel the portfolio. "I want this guy. I want him. Call him, bribe him, threat him, do whatever it takes. I want him for this photo shoot." She looked down at the picture she had unclipped from the file—a sepia of a young woman looking at the ocean line. One could just see the thoughtfulness in her eyes; her hair frozen in mid flow as the wind touched its ends. There was no posing, no falsity in this picture. And she was in love with it.

She stood up and adjusted her deep black cashmere sweater, and then she reached for the dark gold silk scarf which she wound around her neck and flowed to her hips in lush folds. Reaching for her clutch purse, Relena addressed the silent secretary. "Make sure to call these girls' agents again to confirm their assistance. I don't want to lose any more time on this. Chanel and Kenneth Cole are already starting on their new campaign, not to mention Dior and Versace. We _have_ to step up."

* * *

"You know, Isabel still thinks it's amusing how I find models to be so snobby and pretentious, yet my best friend is one." 

"A model, or snobby and pretentious?"

Relena laughed, taking off her black leather gloves and scarf. "Both?"

Mina Del Cid laughed, pushing her friend lightly on the shoulder. "Why, thank you very much! I happen to be the nicest, most amazing _best_ friend you'll ever have, you hear me? Don't you forget it!"

"Oh, how could I, when you throw it at my face whenever you get the chance… which is always!"

Mina lit up a cigarette. "So, about this photo shoot of yours, do I really have to go?"

Relena sighed. "Mina, I want to have as many alternatives as possible. Besides, if you don't get it, you'll still appear in the group set."

Mina laughed. "Well, not to be predictable by sounding this cocky, but I know I will get it. The question is: would it be ethical? I know you don't care what others think, but people would still think you cast me because I'm your best friend. And don't, for a second, think the media won't be eager to smear this all over the fashion tabloids."

"First of all, you're right; I don't care if people think I cast you because we're friends. If I choose you, it will be because you earned it. Second of all, you will still have to go through the casting _and _I won't be the only one deciding who goes and who stays. Sure, I'll make the final decision, but that doesn't mean I'll go against everyone else's suggestions."

Mina feigned shock, "So that means I will actually have to be nice? Can't I just flirt with the photographer? Is he a hottie, by the way?"

Relena laughed again while she shook her head in mocked denial. "Mina, I'm amazed the male population has survived this long with you out there on the loose. I wonder if one of them would be willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of manhood and take you out of circulation because you, my friend, are a menace to society."

Mina just wriggled her brows in response which promptly made them both burst out in laughter.

* * *

"Fable!" Isabel sighed, irritated as she tried to explain the campaign to the studio manager. "A fable! It's about fairies and magic and glitter. There's supposed to be lots of pinks and purples and blues and greens. I faxed it to you, Kirsten, didn't you see it?" 

Kirsten Logan, Bright Lights' Studio manager, looked frantically around her office, scattering papers and pencils onto the floor in her haste.

Isabel went on, frustrated and on the verge of crying. "I can't believe this! That… it looks like something taken out of a Halloween parade!"

Kirsten slammed a hand on her desk. "Shut up! Let me see how I can fix this!"

"Fix this!" Isabel shrieked, "You can't fix this! Ms. Relena will be arriving in a few minutes and-"

Someone knocked on the door. Kirsten sighed as she called out a 'come in'.

"The photographer's here."

Isabel wailed, and then cried out. "See! He's here! What are-"

Another knock, this time the person didn't hesitate, and peeked his head in. "And Ms. Darlian."

Isabel groaned harder still. "If I'm decapitated, _you_ will have to deal with my head."

Kirsten glared at her. "You are so morbid I'm surprised you didn't like the _Halloween Parade_ idea."

Isabel shook her head in almost a paranoid frenzy, laughing mirthlessly. "You know, maybe I'll just chop your head off before she gets a chance to do it to mine. A few seconds of pleasure might just make my death more bearable."

They both glared at each other before Kirsten headed for the lobby, Isabel not far behind her. They had a designer and a photographer to welcome… and some explaining to do.

* * *

"You must be the photographer. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Yuy." 

"Likewise."

Relena smiled uneasily. "Um, I saw your work and really enjoyed your style; it was very sumptuous and different. I want you to portray that feeling into this campaign." She smiled when she saw he was paying attention to her. "I'm sure you spoke with my secretary and she detailed you everything, right?"

He pulled the strap of his leather bag onto his shoulder as he switched the weight of his body from one foot to the other. "Yes, she did call. But since you're the one in charge, I would like to hear your ideas. What exactly do you want to portray?"

Relena smiled softly as they went to sit on one of the immense red plush love seats. "Well, I was hoping you would do that. I can give you the general idea, but I wanted you to develop it." She took out a brown suede sketchbook from her briefcase, opening it on her lap. "You see, the collection is called Fairytale. Everything consists of delicate, elegant textures like wool, satin and silk. It's a very feminine line, very…"

"Alluring." He said, looking at the drawings.

Relena looked at him, surprised at his description. "Yes. Alluring. Sensual. Low cuts; long, flowing skirts; soft wool pants… The dresses are the outstanding thing in the collection. The tendency is high cleavage at the front and a deep cleavage at the back, with knee-length flowing skirts in glittery satin and silk."

She stopped suddenly, closing the book with a snap. "Do you even need to know this?" She asked, feeling self conscious and almost nervous.

Heero smiled, amused by her apparent nervousness. "Actually, no, I don't need it. But it's okay. The more background I get the best chance I shoot something you like." He paused, frowning. "Usually, I deal with publicists and people of the like."

Relena's smile was polite. "I like to know what's going on with my clothes. I don't want some stranger cooking up random 'campaigns' for the clothes _I_ design. They wouldn't understand what inspired me to create them. That's the real meaning of fashion."

Heero shrugged noncommittally, "I really wouldn't know. I'm just a photographer. What I know of the fashion business I hear from clients… most of them being models, of course."

"Of course."

Isabel's voice startled her. "Ms. Darlian!"

She had the beginnings of tears at the corners of her eyes, and she appeared to be stressed.

"Is everything alright?"

Isabel turned to glare at Kirsten. "Apparently," she began, trying to sort out her words. "There is a problem with the set up. I take it you haven't seen it?"

Heero shook his head.

"Ms. Darlian," Kirsten cut in, exasperated. "There has been an error with the theme. Apparently my assistant mistook tomorrow's session for this one." She started leading them to the main studio.

As soon as they entered the studio, their shoes clicking on the polished wood floor, Isabel made a sound at the back or her throat, a hand against her chest. "Look at this! Kirsten, it's a mess! It will look like a funeral—for fairies!"

"You're being hysterical." Kirsten snapped, running a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair. She turned to Relena, sighing in defeat. "Ms. Darlian, I can't apologize enough for this inconvenience—"

Relena raised a hand to stop her apologies. "That's okay. There's nothing we can do about it now. It's good enough that you let me hire my own photographer and still use your studio, Kirsten. Maybe we can reschedule?"

"Of course," Kirsten smiled, "why don't we go to my office and-"

"I like this." Heero said suddenly, taking everyone around him by surprise. He walked to the black satin canvas that covered part of the floor and wall of the set, a thoughtful look on his face.

Relena crossed her arms over her chest, a small smile of interest pulling at her lips as she watched him work.

He went to the silver glitter-covered stars that hung from the ceiling on thin nylon strands, snapping them off one by one. He rolled the three black stools that stood in the middle of the set out of sight, and removed the dozen silver moons and stars that were clipped to the silk-covered back wall. All that was left was a midnight black background, devoid of any blemish.

He walked back to the women and turned around to study the results.

There was a sudden buzz as a dozen girls or so were led to the studio by Kirsten's assistant, Christina.

Relena glared at the group when she ran a fast count of how many models had come and noticed Mina was not amongst the women.

Kirsten, Christina and Isabel led them to the changing rooms, so they could get ready for the photo-shoot. It would take them at least an hour since they still had to go through make up, hair dressing and outfits.

Heero walked back to where Relena was. "Can I see that sketchbook again?"

Relena hesitated before she opened the side pocket of her briefcase and withdrew her portfolio. He flipped through the pages, looking at the outfits one by one. He raised his head to look at the set, then he turned to look at her clothes and then looked back at the sketchbook again, a smile on his lips.

"Are you going to tell me what's making you smile like this?" Relena snapped, exasperated and maybe even a little curious.

When he turned to look at her, his eyes were a shade different and the smile was now completely gone. He frowned for a moment before he put his bag on the floor to take out his state of the art, F6 Nikon.

"What are you wearing?" He asked as he changed and hooked the 45 mm lens to his camera.

Relena frowned at his question, suddenly feeling very self conscious as she lowered her eyes to look down at her outfit. She had dressed carefully that morning, as she always did. Just the night before, she had finally finished sewing her favorite piece out of the entire Fairytale collection; a delicate silk white shirt and soft wool fuchsia skirt combo. The texture was like liquid on the skin; the skirt reached to just above the knees and fell in a combination of three satiny hems, unleveled and purposely imperfect. A thick satin sash of the same color was wound around the waist, where it was met by the sleeveless ivory silk shirt with pearl buttons and seams at the back to help contour the body. The ensemble was topped off by a wool overcoat the same color as the skirt.

She had spent almost an entire month working on the skirt and shirt, doing and undoing and redoing the seams and cuts. The coat she had owned and was a personal touch she had added to the suit, along with her white high heeled sandals and her white leather Louis Vuitton purse.

He didn't wait for her to answer, instead walked behind her and grabbed the lapels of her coat. "Let me help you."

Relena was beyond shocked as she let him remove her coat, discreetly looking around only to notice everyone had apparently disappeared. _They must all be taking care of the models _, she thought.

He slung the coat and purse on a chair and went back to stand in front of her. He saw her start to fidget under his intense stare and before she could utter a word, he reached behind her head and undid her hair which had been coiled into a tight ponytail. He ran his fingers through it, messing it up a little as it fell and the dark blond contrasted with the brightness of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked as he led her to stand at center stage. She stood rigid as a statue and then crossed her arms defiantly. She flinched as the flash went off a fraction of a second before the camera clicked. "I'm not a model!"

Heero smiled but did not falter as he moved around her, shooting the camera at his whim and from any possible angle. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed!" She snapped, but then she sighed and softened her voice. "Maybe we should wait for the girls to get ready; I'm pretty sure—"

He let the camera hang from the sash around his neck before he went to stand in front of her. "Just relax. I need to warm up and you're as good a subject as any."

She missed his smile. "Excuse me, but just because I'm not a model it doesn't mean—you're getting me all riled up on purpose!"

He shrugged. "So, tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" She started again as the flash went off.

"Where were you born?" He asked from behind the camera. "You don't look like you're from around."

She tried to ignore the bright lights around her, instead focusing on him. Unconsciously, she started to loosen up and didn't seem to be as tense. "I was born and raised in Paris. Pretty common where people of the fashion business are concerned."

He went to get a black satin covered stool and placed it behind her. "Sit."

"Anyway, I used to work for my mom. She was a seamstress and a very popular one at that. She taught me how to sew."

"Where is she now? Your mother." Heero's voice came from somewhere behind her.

She turned to look over her shoulder, trying to locate him. "She passed away a couple of years ago. I owe her everything I am today."

There was no sadness or regret in her voice, something that made Heero profoundly curious. "When did you come to America?"

"Eight years ago."

She watched him as he approached her and almost gasped when he reached out and touched her leg. She had previously crossed them at the ankles but now he moved them so that he had them crossed at the knees. Then he arranged her hair, mussing it a little and messing her bangs so they partially covered her eyes. He stood back and lifted back his camera. Just when he was about to shoot, he told her to cross her arms as well.

Her heart was beating furiously under her shirt; his touch had taken her completely by surprise. _It's not everyday you let a handsome man touch your legs, Relena,_ she thought. _Yet, I could've crossed them myself._ She frowned at herself. _You're such a stuck up._

"What about you, Mr. Yuy?"

He shrugged just before the speedlights flashed again. "I'm just your average 26 year old local guy. And call me Heero."

Relena laughed and the flash went off again. "Okay, Heero. There has to be at least something interesting lying behind those lenses! Where were you born?"

"Here. I lived with my parents but then they got divorced and chucked me off to some boarding school. I rarely ever saw them."

Relena nodded, not pushing the issue. "When did you get interested in photography?"

He shrugged. "Since forever, I guess."

"You're a very reserved man."

"And you're a very shy woman."

It was her turn to shrug her shoulders. "Perhaps. I just don't like to be the focus of attention. Which is why I feel a little uncomfortable having you take pictures of me."

"Well, you shouldn't." He stopped and opened the camera to take the film out. "You're a very attractive woman, Relena. It shouldn't faze you to have people look at you."

"A man that can read a woman so easily is corrosive to our health." Mina said from the doorway. "I'm sorry for being this late. Nana was late and I couldn't possibly leave Caitlin alone."

Relena hopped off the stool as if it had burned her. For some reason she felt guilty. Had she been flirting with Heero? Or had he been the one hitting on her? Maybe she was reading in between nonexistent lines.

"That's okay," Relena said as she pulled her hair back in a not so elegant ponytail. "Let me walk you to the changing rooms."

Mina laughed, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Relena laughed nervously and she was about to introduce Mina to Heero when the latter cut in.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you. I'm Heero Yuy."

"Mina Del Cid, and believe me," Mina said. All Relena could do was frown as she felt completely out of place. "The pleasure is entirely mine."

"Miss Mina! There you are!" Isabel rushed to Mina's side and took her purse, scarf and coat from her, and then led her to the backrooms. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever come! Your outfit is ready; we need you to try it on to see if there needs to be any last minute adjustments done to it."

Relena smiled as Isabel spoke a thousand words a minute, dragging the slender Chilean model behind her. Relena turned to Heero and smiled. "I have to go check how they're doing back there. I'm sure they're almost done."

And she was gone before he could say a word.

* * *

She stayed out of his way all through the photo-session, never once standing near him.

His idea had been an undisputable success. He had told the make up artists to cover the model's skin and faces in glittering pink powder. They wore deep pink and purple eye shadow and neutral pink lipsticks. All this glittering pink combined with a satiny black background made a surreal effect of fantasy then heightened by the sparkling silk and satin pastels of Relena's latest collection and the shower of silver ribbons and glitter Christina had creatively thought of.

She felt relieved now that they had taken care of the hardest part. All they had left to do was develop the pictures and chose one of the girls to represent Seiche's newest campaign.

She had her marketing crew working on the campaign full force. It was a downhill ride since the toughest part had been taken care of. They had all agreed Mina Del Cid was the most appropriate for the job and Relena couldn't agree more. She hadn't asked the model to show up for nothing; she had been positive she would get it.

They had scheduled the second photo-shoot session and Relena had assigned Hilde, her marketing specialist, along with Isabel, to take care of everything.

She had been attracted to that man, she had realized. They had really clicked even if they had only talked for a few moments. She had found him utterly interesting in a mysterious sort of way. He was reserved and intense, and he had made her feel different. So different. Special.

She was such a fool! She felt like a schoolgirl having a crush on a rock star or something. But then Mina had waltzed in and Relena had seen how he had been smitten by the model. But she was used to such reactions. Mina had always had that sort of effect in men; and who could blame them? Mina was as gorgeous as they get. Tall and curvy; kind of exotic with her raven hair and startling grey eyes.

The strange thing was that Mina had not mentioned the photographer once in any of their conversations post the first photo-shoot-which was why Relena was surprised when she answered her cell phone to a rather breathless and ecstatic Mina.

_"You just have to call Heero, Relena! He's **so** into you."_

"What are you doing?"

_"I just got done with my 30-minute jogging set. Don't change the subject. He thinks he's so subtle and whatever… I just think you two belong together."_

"Mina, you're such an airhead. Listen to yourself! And I don't believe in your love prognostications anymore, especially after saying Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky were meant to be."

_"They did have an affair!"_

"That was _after_ the affair!"

_"Anyway, he asked me about you. I invited him to lunch that day; it's such a shame you had to leave early—you could've joined us. The thing is, I subtly mentioned your name in our conversation and he asked me about you."_

"You've said that twice already. What _exactly_ did he ask you about me?" Relena almost snapped in exasperation.

_"Nothing."_ Mina laughed. _"Because we never went out for lunch."_

Relena blinked. "What?"

Mina laughed harder still. _"See? You're very much interested in him, sweetie. I've been meaning to call you but Caitlin and this damn campaign of yours has kept me rather busy. You think I didn't eavesdrop on your whole **photo-shoot** session with Mr. Hot Ass? Honey, you have the most amazing, gigantic crush on him. And from what I could tell, he on you."_

Relena turned one of his pictures she had unclipped from his portfolio. "I don't have his number."

Mina sighed exasperatedly into the phone. _"Don't give me that excuse. Isabel has it. I know, I called her."_

"You are determined to be a pain, aren't you, Mina?"

She laughed again, _"Honey, I was born being a pain. Literally speaking."_

Relena burst out laughing at that. After she calmed down a bit, she asked, "And what do I say? 'Heero, hi, it's Relena. Just calling to tell you I like you. Bye, have a nice day. Remember to come to collect your check.' I don't think so."

_"That wasn't that bad. Just leave the check part out."_ She paused for a moment. _"Seriously, something like that. Call him and tell him you want to apologize for leaving the way you did that day, and invite him out for a nightcap or to see a movie; something impersonal and simple. Don't mention dinner."_

"I am not going to call him, Mina."

There was a sudden rush of air as Mina sighed, apparently out of frustration. _"When was the last time you had sex, Relena?"_

She would have spat her coffee had she been drinking one. "Mina, this conversation is over."

_"Alright, alright! Then when was the last time you went out on a date? Alone."_ She added to emphasize double dating didn't count. _"Listen to me, babe— I should get paid for this."_ She muttered to herself but was still loud enough to be heard over the line. _"He's good looking; you two obviously have things in common, what more do you want?"_ There was a brief pause. _"I just think it would be fun to, you know, do something different. The world is a different place now; women don't have to wait around for men to ask them out anymore."_

"Oh, please, don't go all motherly on me. Fine," She said, sighing in defeat. "I'll call him, but if he doesn't pick up, then that's it, I did my part."

_"Modern technology includes the famous and rather cheap, answering machine!"_ Mina laughed. _"Leave a message. I just want you to go out, have some fun! You spend 36 hours a day boxed in that office of yours. You're just 24, for God's sake!"_

"—Twenty six, but thanks anyway." Relena laughed softly. "I'll think about it."

_"Do it for me."_

"Fine."

Relena had just closed the lid of her cell phone, an amused smile on her face, when the intercom beeped. She sighed before she pressed the button to access the line.

_"Ms. Relena, Morgan Heart is on line one and Heero Yuy, on line three."_

Relena sat up straight in her chair, suddenly nervous. "Ugh, tell Ms. Heart I'm busy."

_"And what do I tell Mr. Yuy?"_ Isabel asked.

"Did he come to pick up his check?"

She could hear Isabel typing on her keyboard, probably checking her agenda. _"Yes. Earlier this morning." _

"Okay… Um, put him through then." Relena took a deep breath and answered the phone on the second ring. "Relena Darlian speaking."

_"Ms. Darlian, this is Heero Yuy."_

Relena smiled at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hi Mr. Yuy, it's been a while. Was there a problem with the paycheck?"

Relena slapped her forehead at the question. _Stupid, stupid!_

A horn and then some shouts could be heard in the background, and he rose his voice to he heard over the noise. _"No, everything's perfect. I was just wondering if you were busy."_

She couldn't help but smile at his tone of voice; he seemed almost nervous. And this whole situation was almost laughable now that she thought about it. It was almost as if they had been sharing thoughts. "It depends."

He chuckled softly. _"Would you be too busy to have a cup of coffee with me?"_

Relena smiled, almost biting her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. This was too good to be true. "Sure, but only if you promise to leave your camera at home."

This time, Heero laughed. _"I will. Meet me at Gelatiere in 10."_

"Okay, I'll see you then."

* * *

Going to Central Park at lunchtime was always a life threatening adventure. There was always the risk of being stepped on, pushed over, smothered, or mugged. And the chilly autumn air didn't help much either… not that she minded since autumn had always been her favorite season. 

Getting to Gelatiere was something entirely different. It was nearly impossible. Relena held the faux skin lapels of her brown leather jacket closer to her body, making her way through the throng of people. She could see the restaurant's small sign up ahead, and picked up her pace.

She was not surprised to find people eating outdoors despite the cold weather. They all still wore their coats and gloves, some of them smoking or holding steaming cups of coffee to keep warm. Thankfully, she didn't spot Heero anywhere. He was probably seated inside.

It was confirmed when, as soon as she entered the small but cozy place, the door-chime still ringing merrily, she spotted him seating by a small table near the large French windows. He was dressed in black jeans and a thick, light cream wool turtleneck sweater. She noticed his hair was still wind-blown just before he raised his head to look at her with a smile.

She smiled in return, shedding her jacket and gloves and giving them to the hostess before she walked over to him.

"It's really cold out there," he began as he helped her into her seat. "I was almost run over by a stampede of people trying to get inside."

"I know. You would think people would want to enjoy the scenery." She smiled as a waitress came by with their glasses of water and the menus. "On my way here I passed by Cipriani's and it was swamped."

"That's why I made a reservation. I know how these get around lunch or dinner."

Relena smirked, placing her elbows on the table and then resting her chin on her linked hands as she smiled at him. "That's kind of cocky of you. You were so certain I would say yes? What if I had been busy?"

Heero shrugged noncommittally, but then he leaned over the table without getting out of his seat. She was already leaning over, so now their faces almost touched. "No woman can resist my charming presence." He said hoarsely.

Relena blinked at him, the smile frozen on her lips. Then she chuckled. "I won't commit myself by answering that statement."

He leaned back with a laugh. "Why? Are you afraid of anything happening?"

Relena looked at him sideways before she took a sip of her water. "Not really. I just happen to be a very cautious woman."

"I can respect that." He picked up his menu, barely glancing at it. "Are you hungry?"

She looked sheepish for a minute, and then lowered her menu. "Actually, I already had a bagel and an extra large cup of coffee."

"That's not a meal." He frowned. "Then why did you accept?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. Why did you ask me to come here, anyway?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He waited a moment, but her answer never came. "The reason why I asked you if you were really hungry is because if you're not, there's this really great place I'd like to take you to."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. She put her menu aside as she assessed him with a curious frown. "And where would this 'really great place' be?"

He shrugged mysteriously. "Somewhere nearby."

She continued to look at him for a few moments before she shrugged and agreed. "With the one condition that you don't strike me unconscious or murder me only to dump my body in some lake or beach, I accept."

He laughed as he left his tip on the table and helped her out of her seat before they went to retrieve their coats and other garments. "A simple 'yes' would've sufficed."

She winked at him. "I'm special, remember?"

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, the wind had picked up, dusting leaves and grass making them dance around them. People still lingered around, sitting by benches or on the grass and she watched as Heero claimed a spot by a large tree. 

She was thankful she had decided on long cotton khakis that morning and not some skirt as she sat beside Heero on the grass.

She crossed her boot-encased legs and leaned back against the bark of the tree. "So, tell me what's so special about this place."

She could feel his eyes on her even if he didn't say or do anything. A moment or two passed before he finally answered her question.

He took in a deep breath, she could see from the corners of her eyes his chest expand and then contract. "I don't know. It's so… It somehow allows you to be a stranger yet at the same time, it allows you to really get to know these people." He said as he motioned to the different couples and random people around them." He shrugged, shaking his head. "Put your ear against the bark."

Relena frowned at him a moment before she complied, feeling tremendously stupid as she rested the side of her face against the coarse wood.

"Now close your eyes and just listen."

She did so, and after a minute of uncertain silence, she peeked one eye open. "Listen to what, exactly?"

He chuckled as he also opened one eye to regard her. "Just listen. You can hear the breeze at the treetops… the leaves… your surroundings…"

The feeling was just like putting your ear against a snail shell—that feeling of looking down an abysm, a sort of emptiness inside you. She opened her eyes and stared at his calm features.

She spoke softly, so as not to disturb the silence. "I like this place. It's so quiet… so beautiful."

"I come here to take pictures from time to time… Or just to clear my head."

She smiled at him as she resumed her position with her back against the tree.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked suddenly.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I have no plans." Then she glanced at her watch, frowning. "But I do have to get back. I need to go over some papers before the day's through."

He stood up, dusting off his pants before he helped her to her feet. "Are you up for some Thai?"

Relena smiled at him. "One of my favorites."

* * *

She signed the report in front of her with a distracted mind, relieved that she could finally go home to get ready. Having been so absentminded, accomplishing much was hardly possible. 

She had never acted this way in the past. She felt they were rushing into something without first establishing some game rules. There was so much chemically charged tension between them, yet their conversations and behavior with the other was so laid-back it could be considered ironic.

She didn't know what made her think that since she didn't really know him. Yet, as Mina had kindly asked, _when was the last time she went out and had 'fun'?_ Ages ago. _If_ she could remember when. What was wrong with having some unadulterated, albeit not innocent fun? She could handle that.

Of course she could.

She laughed at herself. She was coaching herself.

Confident and pepped up, she left her office and hailed a cab, headed to her apartment at 77th and Park. It was only a 15 minute ride, traffic and all, from her office located at 47 W and 62nd St. to her apartment. It was a quarter past six and she was to meet Heero at Jasmine at 7:30.

She groaned when her cell phone started ringing and she fished it inside her purse. "Yes?"

_"Hello, bitch!" _

"Mina, I am not going to address you 'slut' or 'whore'. Stop watching so much TV, please." Relena smiled at the cabby who glanced at her from the rearview mirror, a frown on his face.

_"Aww, okay. What's cooking? I am!"_ She laughed at her own joke. _"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Caitlin misses you. I'm cooking Italian."_

"You mean, Clarisse is cooking Italian."

_"Details."_

Relena laughed. "How's Caitlin doing in school? It's been a while that I haven't seen her."

Mina's voice was wistful. _"Oh, you know. She's beautiful as always, and doing great in school. She's going to be a heartbreaker, I'm telling you."_

"She'd better! She has her mother's legacy to protect and continue."

_"No, she's completely unique."_

Relena smiled into the phone. She had always been amazed of Mina's change of personality whenever she was with or spoke of her daughter. It was amazing the changes children had in people.

_"So, about tonight? You're coming or what?"_ She said in a newly recovered, chipper tone.

"Actually…" Relena laughed. "I have a date. And you're not going to believe me."

_"You bet I won't! You called him, didn't you? Oh, I'm so proud of myself! And of you, of course."_ She added as an afterthought.

"Yes, we're meeting at Jasmine's and I'll be late if I don't get home now." She said absently as she peered through the windshield. Traffic was a little heavier today than normal. "Just great." She then frowned as Mina's words sunk in. "And actually, no, he called me. Out of the blue… Shit, I'm going to be late."

_"Babe, relax. You'll get there on time. And remember, the smitten man is the one who's willing to wait for you to decide on the right pair of shoes to wear."_

Relena laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." They had finally reached her apartment complex. "We're finally here. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

_"Sure. I expect you call me from his phone number." _

"We'll see about that."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. “Evaluation trial?”

**Fairytale City  
**By Andrea Sinisterra  
Romance/Humor  
Rated R  
_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

_Author's Note:_ Well, this is the conclusion to this story. The original is a NC-17, but this is an edited version. It's the first time I've edited a fic like this so I hope it hasn't lost its essence. This isalmost a thousand words shorter, but I tried to keep it as close to the original without the lemon. Hope you still like it!

Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate the nice words.

The original version of this chapter will be postedoff-site.You can find the link in my profile.

* * *

**Part 2 ****  
**  
She had lost sight of the bed's geometrical pattern fifteen minutes ago, drowned under a pile of pants, skirts, shirts, dresses and even shoes. She had first thought a nice black casual suit would work fine; Jasmine was not a really formal restaurant, but it also wasn't too casual. But she decided against it because she really didn't know where, or _if_ they would be going someplace else after dinner.

So, if by chance they went out to a club or somewhere else, a suit definitely did not work. She then decided on light blue jeans and a red silk sleeveless shirt, but thought it was too sporty.

She had tried on half a dozen pants and skirts and countless shirts when she finally decided on a dress. She chose a lapis blue imperial cut dress made of soft silk. She loved the way it hugged her body, and with silver wrap around heels, she quickly pulled on a black cotton cardigan and hurried to hail a cab to take her to East Central Park.

It was a quarter to eight when she finally made it to the restaurant, the autumn breeze shifting her loose hair and making her shiver. People strolled leisurely around her and she noticed the restaurant was doing its usual business, packed to the hilt with customers.

When she was finally led to the table, the host ever attentive despite the numerous clienteles, Relena nearly faltered when her eyes landed on him. He was dressed casually; black dress pants and black dress shirt with white thin stripes, yet all the darkness of his attire combined with his dark hair and eyes, and disarmingly flirtatious smile almost undid her.

He was not discreet when he stood up to greet her—the host already pulling out her chair—as he let his eyes rove over her body. She sat down quickly, too shy to stand up to his stare.

She was almost relieved they had the table in between them as he sat across from her. She was a little intrigued by the mixed feelings she had for him; she deduced it was all Mina's fault. She had been the one who pushed her into this, even if it had been Heero the one to invite her.

She just never expected him to ask her out. She felt like they had known each other quite some time, and that this was just another date. It was almost impossible to believe this was their first one. The mixed signals! Hadn't he been looking at her almost… wantonly just a few moments before? And at the park, he had stared at her unabashedly. Not to mention how he had openly flirted with her at Gelatiere.

"…to order?" He was saying, a curious frown on his handsome face.

"Excuse me? I was elsewhere."

He smiled at her, one eyebrow high on his forehead. "I'll say. I was asking if you were going to order."

Relena spotted the wine colored menu next to her on the table. "Of course, I'm starving."

All throughout dinner she kept surprising the not so subtle glances he threw at her, his smoldering gaze sweeping over her mostly bare shoulders, neck and face. His eyes and the meaning behind his gaze kept her on her toes, her skin burning with recognition and pleased surprise as she knew she had more than met his approval.

But his tone of voice and their conversation held none of the intensity and attraction of his eyes, and by her sixth glass of wine Relena felt more relaxed on inhibited. Her laugh came easier and Heero couldn't stop staring at her, his smile caught up in his amusement.

He signaled a passing waiter for the check and as he paid the bill without blinking twice at the total; he knew he didn't want this night to end. "Let's go."

She smiled at him, drinking the last few drops of her glass. "Where to?"

_My apartment_, he thought immediately, but he wasn't too sure how she would take it. Not wanting the night to end, he said the first, or rather the second thing that came to mind. "Dancing."

A wide, pleased smile lit up her face. "You're full of surprises; I didn't know you danced."

They hailed a cab and headed downtown to a recently inaugurated club, the hottest spot at the moment. They were allowed with no problem, without standing in the god-awful line that almost rounded the corner, the large, tough bouncer giving no qualms.

"You're a regular here?" Relena asked, thankful they were allowed in that easily.

"Not really. I guess he just saw you and was struck by how stunning you look tonight. I was just allowed in out of pity."

Relena laughed and blushed at the same time, taken by surprise by his words. He suddenly pressed his hand to the small of her back as he led her through the crowd, a young, attractive waitress leading them to a table which was on the second floor, over looking the people, stage and dance floor below. There was a second dance floor, smaller and more private in the area they were in, a few other tables just like theirs littering the space around it.

The setting was dark with blood red lounge chairs and small tables made of some dark wood, though she doubted they were made of oak… Who would spend so much on oak when it was destined to be mistreated? She could see small burnt circles on the surface, along with scratches and other deteriorations. Flashing neon bulbs flashed at intervals along with white and green beams that ran over the dancing crowd.

There were three bars, two on the first floor and another more elegant on the second, a few paces from where they were seated.

She noticed Heero was looking somewhere else, and when she traced his line of sight, she saw he was looking at the table beside them where a bunch of guys were looking over at them, talking but their voices muted by the pounding music. They looked at her the same way Heero had looked at her earlier that night at the restaurant, but their stare made her feel uneasy.

Heero slid closer to her. "Do you want to drink something?" He asked loud enough so she could hear over the throbbing beats of the latest dance hit.

"Vodka tonic on the rocks…" Relena answered, and raised her eyes to see the same waitress from before looming over them, a small round tray under her arm.

Relena frowned as the girl looked at Heero with a glint of… lust in her eyes. He had his back to her so he couldn't see her, but if he had, he would have noticed it. The girl was so painfully obvious.

Relena placed her hand on Heero's leg, just above his knee. His eyes snapped back to her face, taken by surprise by the touch. Her eyes flickered to the waitress, a triumphant smile on Relena's lips. She squeezed his leg for good measure and leaned closer to him. "Wanna dance?"

Heero's eyes narrowed as Relena whispered her invitation in his ear, her hand still on his leg, and apparently she had no intention of removing it unless he accepted. He told the waiting bargirl they would order their drinks later and then stood up to lead Relena to the dance floor.

Relena hadn't really paid attention to what music had been playing nor to the invitation itself. She had done it more to get rid of the girl (and to assuage her jealousy) than the actual desire for dancing. But now the dance music had been replaced by the sensuous strokes of a Latin guitar and when Marc Anthony's voice rang loud through the speakers, she faltered for a moment or two. She then glanced over her shoulder and saw the waitress talking to the bartender but still looking at them, a frown on her face, and Relena's resolve hardened, letting Heero grab her around the waist, her left hand coming to rest on his shoulder, their other hands still linked.

He started moving slowly at first, guiding her into the traditional two-stepped choreography, first left and then right. She was rigid as she was pressed too firmly to his front, her breasts brushing intimately against his chest. But as the music picked its rhythm, moving from the slow introduction, to the high-beat, fast-paced salsa, she started to lose the rigidness, moving smoothly as they now switched the side to side step, into the two-sided-circular motion.

He was a really good dancer and after a few songs, he had grown bolder as he dipped her now and then, twirled her more often, guiding her from a one-linked turn into a two-link combination before he folded her back into his arms.

He was perspiring slightly, his breathing labored and she realized her state was the same as his. Her hair stuck to her back with the slight sheen of sweat that covered her skin, her breathing pattern just as labored.

She laughed when he grabbed her other hand with his and their bodies separated as he led her to a series of feet movement and then he twirled her around him and dipping her back low just as the song ended and after a few seconds of silence, the music changed of genre.

When he pulled her back up, he didn't let go of her waist, their faces inches apart. His breath was hot as it fanned against her face; his chest rising and falling against hers. She looked up into his eyes and almost gasped at the smoldering, burning blue depths.

And as if she was held in a trance, she rose on her tip-toes and pressed her lips firmly to his, taking his lower lip in between hers. She felt him draw breath sharply, and for a moment she thought he would reject her.

It only took him a few seconds to react before he kissed her back; kissing her so fiercely, the pressure of his kiss slightly bent her backwards, her arms coming around his shoulders for support.

His tongue parted her lips without hesitation, and she didn't complain. He heard her moan even through the pounding of the music. He reveled in the softness of her hair as he threaded his fingers through the silky tresses at the nape of neck, angling her head as he further deepened the kiss. His tongue stroked deliciously against hers then switched to suckle her upper lip lightly before he finally withdrew, breathing harshly as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Heero looked at her closed eyelids, savoring the heavy puffs of her breath against his lips as she tried to gain control of herself. He waited a few seconds and then she opened her eyes. They were clouded, hazed as she tried to focus on him. Without any word exchanged, he grabbed her hand, her purse which had been left at the table and left the club, hailing a cab and giving the cabbie his apartment address.

Heero didn't heed the man as he turned to her on the backseat, and claimed her lips again. Her tongue seared him and surprised him as she stroked it against his fiercely, needing no prodding. He pulled her to him, her breasts colliding against him in sweet torture.

After a couple of minutes, the cabbie cleared his throat, announcing they had arrived to their destination. Heero paid him, telling him to keep the change not really caring if it exceeded fifty dollars.

This time it was she who reached to take his hand, and he looked back at her, a little smile tugging the corners of his lips before they made it inside the building, taking the elevator and reaching his floor in record time. When they made it to his apartment door, he turned around to look at her, his eyes asking her if she was sure.

Relena smiled at him, boldly reaching a hand around his neck to bring his lips down to hers. He was surprised and pleased by the change in her behavior, elated that she seemed as eager as he was to go on with… whatever this was.

After she let go of him, he opened the door to his apartment and switched on the lights to the main foyer and living room.

It was a modest sized apartment, decorated in simple, cream textures and clear oak furniture. Large French windows overlooked the darkened Central Park, and they opened to a small but cozy terrace. She walked outside, shivering slightly as the night breeze caressed her skin and shifted her hair.

Heero stared at her back, his body reacting violently at the sight of her. He entered the kitchen, and withdrew a bottle of frozen champagne from his freezer, expertly uncorking it and taking two glass flutes from the cupboards.

"Here," he said as he stepped onto the terrace.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took her glass from him. He poured the champagne into both flutes. She stared at him over the rim of the glass, and felt herself blush when his eyes darkened with desire.

"Why don't you show me around?"

Heero smiled at the nervousness in her voice. She was stalling. Shaking his head in amusement, he offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

He didn't stop anywhere, but walked directly to the hall which housed two rooms. He could feel her fidget as he opened the door to the left and switched on the lights.

She gasped; her hand dropped from his elbow as she hesitantly made her way to the center of the room. Her heels clicked on the dark wooden floor, resounding as she walked around. She looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, hundreds, maybe thousands of portraits taking up every spare space of rough brick wall.

"They're amazing. This," she paused, apparently out of words. "When I first saw your work, I was…"

When he didn't answer, she turned around and saw him leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on."

Relena cast a last look at the portraits and then followed him, switching the lights off and closing the door behind her.

They crossed the wide hallway to the door at the other end. It was his bedroom, and Relena faltered a moment before she squared her shoulders and followed him in.

Dark oak French windows were the first thing that greeted her; it was to the same side as the terrace and she was thrilled when she found they too, opened to a small balcony. The king-sized bed was against the right wall, dressed in navy covers and sheltered by a dark oak headboard.

There was a door at the opposite side of the bed which she supposed was the bathroom. She had been standing by the windows so when she turned around she was surprised to see a new set of portraits hanging on the wall beside the bedroom door.

It looked more like a collage of pictures; three of them were of a little girl with raven hair; her laughing green eyes sparkled at the camera; there was also one of a group of guys, the five of them with their arms thrown over each other's shoulder's, dressed in black caps and gowns… and then there was another one which was too familiar.

One of the pictures he had taken of her almost three weeks ago at Bright Lights took up the center of the collage. She looked… alive. Apparently she had been laughing when he had taken it as she seemed so… carefree.

Arms snaking around her waist startled her. "You framed it."

Heero sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he removed her black cardigan, letting it drop to the floor. "I did."

Relena tried to be bothered by his vague response but his mouth moving down to her neck was making it hard for her to formulate coherent sentences. She let her head drop back to rest on his shoulder, her hand coming around and behind to play with the curling strands at the nape of his neck.

He kissed her temple, drawing his kisses down to her cheek and then to lay an open, wet kiss on the side of her mouth. "You're beautiful." He said hoarsely before he claimed her mouth in the hottest kiss so far.

He turned her around in his arms, his lips never leaving hers. Her hands smoothed up his chest, massaging lightly before she wound them around his neck, pressing her lips harder to his. She kissed him deeply; the kiss going from desperately passionate to velvety and languorous.

His hands smoothed down her upper back, down to her bottom and then up again to rest on the zipper of her dress. He drew it down slowly, all the while they kissed. She didn't complain when it was completely undone, but before he could pull the straps from her shoulders, she stopped him and pulled back.

She reached for the top button of his shirt, undoing them one by one until she could spread the shirt and remove it completely, baring his tanned chest to her. She ran her hands lightly over his skin, her fingers barely touching him. Her touch was almost ticklish.

His eyes were trained on hers, holding her gaze with his. Then she reached to pull the straps of her dress and let it fall to the floor around her feet.

He took her hand and stepped back, admiring her barely clad body. She reached behind her to unclasp the hook of her black strapless brassiere, but he stopped her, coming to stand once again in front of her and lowering his head to lay a lingering kiss on her burning shoulder. He trailed his lips to the base of neck, and he reveled in the sensation of her smooth skin against his lips. Her chest was heaving, her breath coming in rasping gasps as she felt him lower even more to lay a kiss on her sternum, just between her breasts.

He could clearly hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest and he kissed it, his lips pressed against the upper curve of left breast.

Her chest quickly expanded as she gasped.

He trailed a single finger from the skin between her shoulder blades, down her spine, over the back strap of her brassiere, to the small of her back, down the middle of her partially bare bottom before he spread his hand on one taut, nervous cheek.

Her hand reached out almost unconsciously to grab his upper arm for balance as she suddenly swiveled on shaky legs.

He chuckled against her breast, dropping to his knees in front of her. When he raised his eyes to look at her, he was surprised to find that she was already looking down at him, her eyes having had turned to midnight blue, completely glazed.

He pressed his mouth against her stomach, inhaling and then exhaling a powerful breath against her skin.

His hands went up again, and this time he did unhook the back clasp of her brassiere, letting it fall on the floor at his knees. As his hands massaged her skin down to her hips, and then hooked his fingers on the thin straps of her thong, he continued to press his lips against her belly, now and then flicking his tongue out to taste her.

Her hands grasped his shoulders for balance as he lowered the last piece of her clothing allowing her to step out from the circle of black lace.

He now trailed his hands up her completely naked body, from her ankles, up the back of her knees and thighs, to rest just below her derriere. Her skin was burning to the touch, searing his senses and leaving him breathless.

He was amazed by her. He knew she was special the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was a strong woman, yet she had that sensibility that was so latent and clear –he could see it all through her eyes. He had never felt this kind of intensity towards a woman. Seeing her change tonight, the image of her that day weeks ago, to how she looked tonight, her words and actions… feeling her body move smoothly against his awakened something in him. Something primal.

Perhaps it was when she, uncharacteristically bold, put her hand high on his leg, squeezing temptingly, provoking a sudden reaction in him that had caught him unawares; perhaps it was when she had whispered closely in his ear, her lips teasingly touching his earlobe… or perhaps it was when they had danced; how she had seemed to be consumed by it. Her eyes had been burning; her body had turned into supple silver against his hands, sinuous and pliant as he arched her back and pressed her to him whenever he got the chance…

She had caught his attention that first day; she was a unique beauty. He had convinced her to pose for him that day, it was the only way he could think of having her talk to him longer than what was necessary. And she had complied, sitting so demurely on that chair, pulling rebellious stands of her silky hair behind her ear; crossing her legs in such a prim way it made his heart –and other places –ache.

But then she had just disappeared; once the shooting session had started, she had made herself scarce. By the time he was done with it and dodging the inquisitive and somewhat personal questions of one of the models, she was already gone.

It only took him about a week to get his resolve back and ask her out. It was supposed to be personally. That morning he went to her office to pick up his check, but the moment he was about to ask for her, he chickened out and left. Only to go back and find out she was not available right now but that he could _call back in five minutes._ And he had.

She was trembling under his hands, her skin slick with perspiration. Her face was flushed, turned a deep shade of pink.

And it all had led down to this, to having her in his room. Could all this have really happened in one single day? After only one date? All he knew was that he had to have her, selfishly, for himself.

Possess her.

He was surprised to feel her hand on his arm, this time nudging him up. He rose to his feet, coming face to face with her, her breath hot on his face.

She closed the space between their mouths, sealing her lips to his, drawing his lower lip between hers. While she kissed him, her hands went to his waist to work on his pants, undoing his belt and then the button and zipper, pulling the pants slowly down his hips to let them fall around his feet. He kicked them away, along with his shoes and socks, standing tall and confident before her.

She trailed her hands down his sides, her fingernails lightly tickling his skin. She lowered her lips to his collarbone, letting him feel the edge of her teeth against him, before she moved lower to kiss the middle of his chest and then teasing him by running a mischievous tongue over his nipple.

She gasped, surprised, when he suddenly made a sound akin a growl and pulled her harshly against him, crushing her to his chest; his mouth demandingly sought out hers. He swept her into his arms and walked the small distance to his bed where he deposited her gently, all the while kissing her passionately.

Her arms were around his neck, her thighs bracing his hips. He was thrilled by her responsiveness, enthralled knowing she was with him a hundred percent.

…Then she put a hand to his chest and pushed him back.

Her eyes were lustrous, gleaming in the partial light of the room. Her breathing was labored, her chest moving rapidly with each intake of breath. His eyes were drawn to her breasts.

Suddenly conscious, one arm still around his shoulders, she pulled him further on top of her to hide her body from him. "What are we doing?"

Heero frowned at her, his lips thinning to a grim line. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Her brows furrowed in defiance. Perhaps, even in doubt. Her lips formed a small pout, something, Heero knew, she was completely unaware of, a thing he found unexplainably endearing. "It's just that… I've never done this before."

His eyes widened in shock. He pulled completely off her, sitting beside her on the bed. He looked down at her, his eyes traveling up her long milky legs, her luscious midsection, stopping a few moments on her breasts… and then up at her hesitant face. Her eyes were still a little dazed even as she blinked to try to focus.

He sighed as he drew his knees up and rested his elbows on them. "You're a virgin."

Relena blinked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. The dejection in his voice was too cute. "No, I'm not a virgin." She said after a couple of minutes. "What I meant was that I've never done this," she said, motioning to her surroundings with her hands. "With someone I've just met. I just want to know if this is going to be a one-night-stand or if you see a chance of this…progressing?"

Heero looked at her; her chest still heaved slightly and her lips were swollen a dark shade of pink. A sudden volt of pleasure shot through his body. "The question here is, what will you do if I say I intend to make this a one-night deal?"

She mimicked him by sitting up and pressing her body against her legs, effectively cutting his view of her breasts and hips. "I'd prefer it if you would just answer my question."

Her tone had a deadly coldness to it that did not go unnoticed by Heero. He sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking we could just see where this night ends."

Relena laughed. "I think it's pretty obvious where this night is going to end." She said as Heero raised an eyebrow at her words. She crawled over to him, her doubts having suddenly melted away. "Let's make this an evaluation trial."

She sealed her words with a deep kiss, pushing him softly down to the bed with her weight on him. Her hair fell around her face, spilling over his shoulders as she lowered her lips to his neck, sucking the skin.

The night melted like silver; their bodies burning like molten gold as they joined and caressed the heights of oblivion and back. As they stumbled back to reality, gravity bringing their exhausted, yet pleasantly humming bodies down to earth, they smiled at each other in relaxed pleasure.

Their breathing pattern was synchronized, they realized, as they both tried to gain some semblance of control and energy back into their bones. She moaned when he moved from her, but settled back when he snaked an arm under her shoulder and folded her back into his arms.

"That was…" He started, but slowly trailed off, unable to find a word that made it justice.

Relena laughed airily. "Amazing."

She sat up suddenly and when he saw what she was doing, he laughed out loud. "Forgive me; I guess I was in a rush to get you undressed."

Relena laughed, too, undoing the last lace of her high-heeled sandals. "That's okay. It would've happened to me too had you not taken care of it yourself."

"Oh," He said; his voice was full of sleepy humor as he pulled her back down beside him when she was done. "So you were also in a rush to get me naked."

Relena smiled as she closed her eyes, waiting for the sandman to finally claim her. "Of course, I told you, I had no complaints."

He smiled as he watched a few seconds before he finally closed his eyes too and fell asleep.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Sunshine spilling from the opened windows woke her the morning after. She stretched languorously, relishing the delicious feeling that simple action brought to her unexpectedly aching, sore body.

She reached beside her and when her hand encountered blank sheets and more empty space, she frowned as her heart started beating at an unhealthy pace.

Yes, she should have expected this. He had warned her!

_"The question here is, what will you do if I say I intend to make this a one-night deal?"_

She almost growled in fury, having had allowed that _asshole_ to trick her like that, even if it had been her sole choice to continue with the _evaluation trial._

She groaned even harder.

A sudden crash coming from outside made her jolt from her thoughts and start in surprise.

Sliding off from bed, she made her way around the room, collecting her clothes when she realized her dress was not among the scattered items on the floor. She groaned again, frustrated. Grabbing the first misplaced shirt she could find lying on a chair in front of a huge mirror, she put it on, trying to ignore the hickeys on her chest and neck.

Her cell phone started ringing shrilly and she rushed to her purse, locating the stupid thing and answering, more to stop the ringing than having the desire to really talk to the person calling.

_"Hey, slut!"_

Relena sighed. She realized she had put on the shirt Heero had been wearing last night, so it still smelled strongly of his aftershave. She closed her eyes as she let the scent envelop her. "Hello, Mina."

_"'Hello, Mina' ? I rang your apartment and you didn't answer, so this means we're at the hottie's house?"_

Relena opened the door slowly, stepping outside on silent feet, intent on finding Heero and/ or her dress. "Yes, but I'm not sure if he's still here."

Mina squealed. _"My babe had her first one-night-stand!"_

Relena laughed softly in spite of herself. "You truly are unique, Mina. The thing is, I can't find my dress, so I can't really just leave!"

Mina's tone turned serious. _"Want me to go pick you up? I'll bring you something to wear."_

"Thanks, babe, I really appreciate it." Relena came upon the kitchen, catching Heero supervising a pan, a kitchen rag over his shoulder. "Never mind, Mina."

"Good morning." Heero greeted, smiling, a spatula in his hand.

_"Good morning!"_

"We'll talk later. Bye." Relena smiled, walking further into the kitchen and claiming a stool at the isle in the center of the room. "'Morning."

He placed a plate in front of her with a small, funny flourish. She eyed it wearily.

He caught her look with a small smile of disdain on his part. "Just so you know, I make the best freaking Benedict eggs in New York, you should feel honored."

Relena laughed. "Okay. I am honored. It's the first time a man's ever cooked for me, that's all."

"Well," He sat down in front of her, handing her a plate with two toasts and then serving her a glass of orange juice from a pitcher. "Then I'm the one who should be honored. Eat up; they're not the same when cold."

Relena smiled at him, shaking her head slightly before she cut a small piece and ate it. They were really delicious… Not like him, though.

She flushed at her own thoughts, especially when her skin tingled.

"Your ears are pink. Mind sharing your thoughts?"

Relena shook her head quickly, taking a sip of her juice when a piece of toast got stuck in her throat. "I'd like to keep them to myself, thank you."

"Okay." He said, settling back to finish his meal. "Maybe you could show them to me later?"

She blushed. "Evaluation trial?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile on his face. "I think we've gone beyond this trial. Let's call this evaluation period terminated, shall we?"

"Will we be keeping the product, or are we sending it back?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to keep it to myself."

Relena walked around the table to his side, stepping into the space between his opened legs. His arms circled around her. "Won't you share it with me?"

He smiled softly, his eyes already heavy lidded. "Okay, but only with you."

"I can live with that." She managed to whisper just before his lips came down on hers passionately.

* * *

**The End.****  
**


End file.
